4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Till We Have Built Jerusalem
Jordan Collier takes the biggest step yet in expanding his movement. | image = Built Jerusalem.jpg | caption = | season = Four | number = 407 | airdate = 29 July 2007 | writer = Robert Hewitt Wolfe | director = Scott Peters | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Jordan Collier stands in his office located in a bunker somewhere in Seattle. He stares at a large photo on the wall: a swirl of colors with a map grid laid over it. We're not sure what it is, but Jordan looks at it intently. Kyle Baldwin enters and tells Jordan everyone's waiting for him. Jordan asks Kyle if what they're about to do is worth the risk. Kyle replies of course it is, they are making a better world. And even paradise has its costs. Jordan goes out into the corridor where a large group of his followers have gathered. He tells the crowd that after today the world will never be the same. Maia snaps out of a vision. She's sitting in her room and has just seen everything that happened in the bunker. Maia heads into the living room where Tom and Diana are having dinner. She tells them that Jordan Collier is back in Seattle and about to do something big. She's not sure what it is but has a clue where to find him. Maia holds up a drawing: it's her best interpretation of the photo in Collier's office. At NTAC, Marco determines that the photo is an aerial shot of an abandoned industrial section of south Seattle along the Duwamish River. The reason the photo is a swirl of colors is because it's from a government report measuring the region's pollution. Tom and Diana, along with a group of agents, go to investigate the area. What they discover is shocking: banners with Collier's face on them. Looks like Jordan is marking his territory. Tom and Diana soon come upon a line of small domed orange lights on the ground. They form a perimeter around a large section of the industrial district. Anyone who approaches the lights gets hit with severe shooting pain. This is obviously a way to keep people out. Back at NTAC, as agents work on a strategy to breach the perimeter, Collier makes a televised address. He announces to the world the establishment of Promise City: a place that will serve as the birthplace of paradise. Jordan explains that he chose the dilapidated site along the Duwamish to demonstrate to the world how abilities can turn a polluted strip of land into a modern day Eden. Jordan promises to share the miracles of Promise City with the world. All he asks is that those who do not support the movement leave them in peace. In the wake of Jordan's announcement there is a tornado outside of Palm Springs, an earthquake in Pennsylvania, and a tsunami on Lake Michigan. There are no casualties. This was just a warning of what will happen if anyone attacks Promise City. In response to Jordan's announcement, the government sends a small team of soldiers to NTAC. They are leftovers from the enhanced soldier program. Each of them has an ability. Their mission is to covertly enter Promise City and assassinate Jordan Collier. Meanwhile, Maia has another vision. She calls Diana in a panic and tells her the soldiers can't kill Jordan. If Jordan dies, something bad will happen. Diana promises she'll do her best to stop it. After Maia hangs up she decides to go to Promise City herself to warn Jordan. Diana soon discovers that Maia's gone to Promise City and decides to go in after her. Tom offers his help. He's just as worried about Kyle. Tom Baldwin and Diana follow the soldiers into Promise City but Jordan is ready for them thanks to Maia. Jordan captures the soldiers and drains the promicin out of each one. Jordan then tells Tom and Diana that he has no choice but to retaliate against the government for the attempt on his life. Tom and Diana try to reason with Jordan but he won't listen. However, when Maia warns Jordan about the possible consequences of a war, he agrees to consider her vision before making his decision. Kyle escorts Tom, Diana and Maia to the perimeter of Promise City. Kyle tells Tom about the White Light book and that his name is on a list of people who will survive the shot. Tom tells Kyle it doesn't matter if he would survive, it doesn't change the fact that what Jordan is doing is wrong. Tom pleads with Kyle to come home. But for Kyle, Promise City is home. Later, Maia reveals to her mother that she lied to Jordan. She didn't have a vision. She just wanted to stop him from retaliating. But Jordan does take action. He has his followers pick up the orange perimeter lights and carry them until the area of Promise City is twice as large. This is his retaliation. Meanwhile, Shawn's race for city council takes a huge hit with the establishment of Promise City. But Shawn refuses to bow out of the race. He vows to continue to be a voice of unity and cooperation. A middle path that is an alternative to Collier's polarizing movement. Cast and Characters * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Curtis Caravaggio as Aquino * Philip Chang as Riva * Rikki Gagne as Anastasia * Courtney Kuroyama as Evee * Glenn Morshower as General * Gerry Morton as SWAT Team Leader * Carly Pope as Kara * Brady Schlecker as Henders * Jennifer Spence as Joanna * Kevin Tighe as Senator Roland Lenhoff * Wendy Bollard as Reporter #1 * Marty Gage as Reporter #2 Title This is taken from the prologue to "Milton" by William Blake, which says:- And did those feet in ancient time Walk upon England's mountains green: And was the holy Lamb of God, On England's pleasant pastures seen! And did the Countenance Divine, Shine forth upon our clouded hills? And was Jerusalem builded here, Among these dark Satanic Mills? Bring me my Bow of burning gold; Bring me my Arrows of desire: Bring me my Spear: O clouds unfold! Bring me my Chariot of fire! I will not cease from Mental Fight, Nor shall my Sword sleep in my hand: Till we have built Jerusalem, In England's green & pleasant Land Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes